swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vurk
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Vurks are an amphibious Species from the planet Sembla. Their way of life is based on a nomadic lifestyle, as large family units move en masse cross Sembla's watery surface. They transition easily from the depths of Sembla's warm seas to the heights of its rocky, volcanic archipelagos. Vurk families rarely stop in any one spot for more than a fortnight at a time. When two or more Vurk clans meet during their constant migration, the families of these clans stop and hold a mutual feast. Tests of strength, speed, and wits are commonplace, as are arranged marriages and commerce. Young males are married off by their parents and leave to be with their wives and their new families. Male Vurks who fail to marry before reaching adulthood remain bachelors for the rest of their lives. Originally considered a primitive Species by galactic survey teams, Vurks are intelligent and philosophically advanced. From birth, they are taught to honor personal integrity, individual freedom, and honesty. Because of these tenants, Vurks make excellent diplomats and negotiators. Vurk Characteristics Personality: Known for their even tempers, compassion, and personal integrity, Vurks abhor lying. They take their duties, whether to family, friends, or nation, seriously. Because of this, others consider them somewhat blunt and stern. Physical Description: Vurks are tall, reptilian amphibians with leathery gray-green skin. Their eyes are dark and set deep in their faces. A long crest extends up and back from a Vurk's skull. A Vurk has two long, thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. Average Height/Weight: A typical Vurk male stands at 2.1 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms, while a typical Vurk female stands at 1.9 meters tall and weighs 85 kilograms. Age Groups: Vurks age at the following stages: Homeworld: The watery world of Sembla, located in The Outer Rim. It is a planet filled with shallow warm oceans and volcanic island chains. Languages: Vurk speak their native tongue of Semblan, a gluttenal language as effective underwater as it is overland. Example Names: Coleman Trebor, Sweitt Concorkill, Wunitt Fodor. Vurk Species Traits Vurks share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Vurks receive +2 bonuses to both their Constitution and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Vurks are resilient and reliable, but their thick fingers lack fine motor movement. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Vurks have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Vurks have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * '''Breathe Underwater: '''As amphibious creatures, Vurks can't drown in water. * '''Expert Swimmer: '''A Vurk may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Vurk may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Placid: Vurks are renowned for their ability to remain calm and collected, even in the face of danger. Once per encounter, as a Free Action, a Vurk can remove one Fear effect currently affecting it. * Nomads: As nomads, Vurks are accustomed to moving around, even through dangerous places. A Vurk can reroll any Survival check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Automatic Languages: All Vurks can speak, read, and write both Basic and Semblan. Category:Species Category:Vurks